Modern automotive maintenance and repair processes require the intensive use of information. As automobile models and the technology they use change from year to year, repair facilities need to constantly acquire and manage new data and knowledge on the appropriate technologies, procedures, and equipment used in repair and maintenance processes. This challenge is compounded by parallel changes in the tools and techniques used for the automobile industry. Many components of the automotive repair industry face these challenges, from collision repair, to inspection procedures, to mechanical repair.
One category of challenges involves the coaching of technical personnel performing the maintenance, inspection, and repairs of automobiles. As procedures change and as new personnel enter the industry or expand the scope of the work they perform, managers need to reliably review and improve the skills of their technical personnel and ensure that a high level of competence is maintained among the technical professionals in the industry.